conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Aeroe
Aeroe oficially Republic of Aeroe (Danish: Republikken Ærø) is a small island nation located in the baltic sea, just south of Scandinavia. It has an area of 113,51 km² and consists of 14 inhabited islands with a total population of 32.000 people. Aeroe was until 1975 a part of Denmark, but became independent when Denmark joined the European Union. History In 1972, when the people of Denmark voted yes to join the European Communities, a movement arose on the island of Aeroe. The movement was called "Movement for an independent Aeroe (Bevægelsen for et uafhængigt Ærø). The movement was against Danish memebership of the EC, and the goal was to declare their independence from Denmark. In 1973 the plans was further expaned as several Danish Baltic Sea islands joined the movement. In mid 1974 a constitution was signed by leaders of the movement, one member from each island. On January 1 1975 Aeroe and the isles declared themselves independent from Denmark under the name Republic of Aeroe and the isles. Soon after their independence, many private companies in Scandinavia, Germany and the Baltics moved to Aeroe because of the very low company taxes at that time. In 1978 the Fairytale Casino opened. It was the first of many government owned casinos, in the present-day casino area of Marstal. In 1980 Ærøskøbing, the old market town of Aeroe was closed down, and residents was forced to move. Most of them moved to Store Rise, Dunkær and Olde on the middle of Aeroe Island. In 1981 Ærøskøbing was opened as a museum town with houses dating back to the early 16th century. In 1995 it was decided that Aeroe by 2000 should be 100 percent self-sufficient in renewable energy, in the same yar the solar heating plant was build in Marstal. It was, and still is the largest in the world. In 1997 the Drejø Tourist Island was opened with tourist areas, hotels and an amusement park. Through the 00'es Aeroe is still growing strong with more citizens every year and many tourists visiting the many attractions, casinos, beaches and the amusementparks of Drejø, søby and Avernakø. Government & Politics There are two levels of government in Aeroe; The National Government and the Local Governments. The local governments are represented in all the municipals of Aero, and elections are every four years. The National government is a unicameral government with 55 members elected for a four year term. Citizens sixteen years or older are eligible to vote in all election, and citizens eighteen years or older are eligible to stand for election. The Head of State is the President, elected for a period of four years. The president approves the Head of Government, the statesminister, suggested by the members of parliament, and the other ministers suggested by the statesminister. The President must approve new laws before they can come in to action. He also represent the country on official visits to other countries. Politics/Beliefs *Freedom of speech: YES *Freedom of religion: YES *Church and state: DIVIDED *Gay marriage: YES *Gay adoption: YES *Abortion: YES *Death Penalty: NO *Gun Rights: NO *Freedom of Press: YES *Right to protest: YES *Minimum driving age: 18 *Voting age: 16 *Age of candidacy: 18 *Drinking age: 18 *Age of consent: 15 *Age of criminal responsibility: 12 *Age of majority: 18 Economics The currency of Aeroe is the Aeroeic Krone. The tourist sector contributes over fifty percent of Aeroe's GDP, with more than 3.3 million tourists visiting in 2010.11 Other key industries are banking, electronics, and renewable energies. The main agricultural products are cereals, pork and beef. Taxation The corporate profits tax rate in Aeroe is 19 percent. Capital gains are subject to a five percent tax; interest is subject to a 13 percent withholding tax. Administrative divisions Transportation There are two ways of getting to Aeroe. The first is by one of the ferries sailing from United Kingdom of Scandinavia and Germany. Another way is by air to the Aeroe International Airport in Graasten Nor in the middle of the main island. Most of the planes going to Aeroe have to land in Germany, and then visitors are transported by smaller planes to the main island. From the Main Island, ferries are connecting the smaller islands. Only biocars and electrical cars are allowed in Aeroe. Tourists can rent cars and bikes several places around the country. Culture Holidays and Events Category:Aeroe Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Worlds Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth